godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aegaeon
Aegaeon '''is one of the three Hecatonchires and the first boss in God of War: Ascension. He was the first to be punished by the Furies and became a titan sized living-prison of the living damned, like Kratos who is imprisoned in the Hecatonchires by The Furies, as punishment for his crimes. Greek Mythology '''Aegaeon (also called Briareus) the Hecatonchires was one of three giants of incredible strength and ferocity that surpassed that of all Titans whom they helped overthrow. Born from Gaia and Ouranos, along with his two brothers Cottus, and Gyges. Their name derives from the Greek ἑκατόν (hekaton; "hundred") and χείρ (kheir; "hand"), "each of them having a hundred hands and fifty heads". Hesiod's Theogony reports that the three Hekatonkheires became the guards of the gates of Tartarus. Different accounts claim unlike the other Hecatonchires, Aegaeon fought along the side of the Titans and not the Gods in the Titanomachy, making Aegaeon one of the assailants of Olympus, who, after his defeat, was buried under Mount Etna. These accounts may be confusing Aeagaeon with Typhon. In God of War Series After the Great War, Aegaeon pledged a blood oath to Zeus, only to later betray him. The Furies weren't pleased by this betrayal and thus hunted him down to torture him without end, as they saw death would be too merciful for such a crime. He became an example to all, and a prison for those who followed his example. Six months after he was tricked into killing his wife and child, a younger Kratos finally finds a way to break the blood oath that binds him to the God of War, Ares. After taking matters into his own hands, Kratos is sentenced to a life of madness with the Furies, caged within Aegaeon himself. As he escaped the torture of Megaera, he chased her in an attempt to find the exit of this damned place, only to be attacked by her minions and later by the prison itself. The Infected Hands of Aegaeon The parasites used by Megaera enter an arm of the Hecatonchires, which causes the fingers to mutate and grow. Moments later, a monster with giant tusks bursts out the palm of the hand, and the four remaining fingers (the two in the middle are turned to his back) become his claws. During this first confrontation, the environment changes, similar as it did during the first boss battle in God of War III. Kratos ended this battle by slitting the monster's throat with its own claw. During a second battle, an arm splits in half to reveal another monster similar to the first one. It uses the two halves of Aegaeon's hand as claws. The monster throws Kratos through several prison cells before continuing the battle. During the battle, Kratos weakens the monster by letting parts of the prison crashing down it twice before pinning his hands and chest to three spikes, one each, and then snapping its back. Suddenly, one of the many hands grab the body of the dead creature and Kratos. It puts them in the stomach of the giant. Kratos awakes and start to go up through a giant intestine-tunnel like, but in his way he finds Megaera, who sends new breeds of infected creatures to kill the Spartan. Kratos quickly kills the new abominations and start to go up again. In his way to escape of the prison, he almost fall in the sexual trap of one the Furies, Tisiphone, but discovered her trick and tried to attack her. Meagera appears and pushes Kratos through the wall, making both fall on another platform. He takes the battle to this platform in front of the giant's open mouth, while Megaera watches him on Aegaeon's left eye. Aegaeon's death After killing all of the enemies in the platform, Megaera declares that Kratos had caused her pain for the last time. She creates more parasites, which burrow under Aegaeon's eye. His whole dormant face's skin starts to crack. Aegaeon's head mutates into a horrific monstruosity with insect-like legs around his mouth, who seeks to kill Kratos. Kratos tries to attack the head's newly acquired limbs while fighting more enemies on the platform and trying to avoid Aegaeon's crushes and bites. After inflicting enough damage to one of the limbs, it explodes, and the head throws both the platform and Kratos away. After escaping from the head, Kratos falls on another platform of the Hecatonchires, and the head appears once again. On the other side of the platform, a third Infected Hand appears, helping the head to corner Kratos. The Spartan attacks the Infected Hand and then stabs his Blades in its eyes and climbs on its backs. The blind and angered Hand still tries to attack Kratos, without knowing he's behind it. Kratos rides this Hand by stabbing its backs, which makes it attack the giant head, cutting some of its limbs. Then, he pushes the Hand into the mouth of Aegaeon, which bites it while being stabbed in the cheek. In a quick movement, Kratos jumps the Megaera, which was still on Aegaeon's eye, while the Hand dies on the Head's mouth. After a short fight, Kratos stabs the Fury's chest, making her fall from the Head, and he falls after her. He finishes her life by stabbing her chest once again as they reach the ground. Aegaeon dies with Megaera. Notes Throughout Aegaeon, three interesting pages were found on the floor. Apparently, they were all written by a same and mysterious Scribe of Hecatonchires. Their text has been copied below: *Every night they come to my cell... it is unspeakable what they do. Megaera's parasites... I cannot rid myself of them. *An oath to the gods is too easily sworn and not so easily broken. The Furies see only their version of right and wrong. *The Fury Queen's son entered the world this night. Is he the prophecy's Marked One? How can one so newly made be seem as such a failure by his father? Trivia *The other name for Aegaeon is Briareus (which he is often called), the Hecatonchire Kratos faces in God of War: Ascension goes by the name Aegaeon. *Aegaeon's face looks similar to Polyphemus before it mutates (hinted at the end of the public demo) but with two eyes instead of one. *Gyges, one of the Hecatonchires, appears in the God of War Comics. *Megaera turns three of Aegaeon's smaller arms into insect-like monsters by using the parasites that come out of her chest; they look similar to beetles as they have the same type of tusks and also have plating like a scorpion's. **The first monster inside the Hecatonchires's mutated hand had attacks quite similar to the Hippocampi from God of War III. However, the second monster attack more like the Colossus of Rhodes from God of War II. The third, again, fights similar to the Hippocampi, and is used to attack the head. *The warrior seemingly killed by one of the Aegaeon's arms, is, in fact, the warrior the players use in the multiplayer mode. *Aegeaon is repeatly and incorrectly referred to as 'the Hecatonchires' rather than 'a Hecatonchire' like he should be. *If the Scribe of Hecatonchires was the first prisioner to be put there, that implies that the prison was built not so long ago, as it seemed that it was built thousand of years before Kratos' birth, near the beginning of Zeus' reign. This is because, even if the Scribe was caged in his youth, he is old, but still alive, something that implies that the prison was built at least 60 ~ 70 years before the ''Ascension ''timeline, unless the Furies found a way to avoid the aging of the prisioners, in a way to make their torture be, in fact, eternal. **Another possibility is that, although Aegaeon would have actually become the Prision hundreds of years before Ascension, the Scribe would only become its first prisioner ages later, since there aren't explicit signs that the Scribe became the prisioner as soon as the Prision was created. *A few moments before Megaera infects the Head of Aegaeon with more parasites, you can see his eye looking around trying to see what is happening to him. This proves that, even many years after having his whole body and many of his vital organs transformed into a prision, Aegaeon was still alive. *The Infected Head of Aegaeon dies as soon as Megaera does, which implies that its life was connected to Megaera's one. However, even after killing her and recovering the Amulet of Uroborus, Kratos still finds alive Megaera's Minions in the Prision while he tries to reconstruct it. The reason they didn't die with Megaera, like Aegaeon did, is unknown. *In flashbacks of the Great War, Aegaeon was possibly seen. Gallery Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires.JPG|Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires Hecatonchires monster arms.JPG|The Beast within the Arms Hecatonchires monster arms 2.JPG Aegaeon bg.PNG Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 1.jpg|Concept Art: The Living Prison Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 2.jpg Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 3.jpg Snapshot.png|Infected head of Aegaeon Hecatonkhires mutated head.JPG The Hecatonchires.jpg Megeras parasite.jpg|Infected arm of Aegaeon Megeras parasite2.jpg Fighting the arms of the Hecatonkheire.png ageon.jpg ageon2.jpg Megeras parasite6.jpg Megeras parasite4.jpg Megeras parasite5.jpg Megeras parasite3.jpg Hecaton early concept.jpg|Early concept of th interior of Aegaeon hecatonchires1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action3.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-3.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-open1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-open2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-side-1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-top-1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecaton Mural.jpg|Mural seen in the interior of the Hecatonchires Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Locations Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Titans